1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure and a wiring harness including a plurality of connectors having the connector structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-93860 discloses a configuration in which a wire cover is mounted on a rear end part of a connector. The wire cover includes a wire accommodating portion in the form of a rectangular box for accommodating a wire extending from the rear surface of the connector. A wire pull-out opening is open on each of upper, lower, left and right surfaces of the wire accommodating portion and an opening lid capable of opening and closing the wire pull-out opening is coupled to a front end part of the wire pull-out opening via a hinge. In this case, out of the four wire pull-out openings, the opening lids for three wire pull-out openings are closed, whereas the opening lid for one wire pull-out opening is open and the wire extending from the connector is pulled out through the one open wire pull-out opening. Then, the wire is led out to outside from the wire pull-out opening in a direction intersecting with a connecting direction to a mating connector.
In the above case, an extended end of the wire led out to outside from the wire pull-out opening is introduced into another connector. At this time, for example, if a length of the wire arranged between the two connectors is shorter than a proper length, the wire is arranged in a tense manner between the two connectors and it is difficult to locate the connector at a position right opposite to the mating connector during connection. On the other hand, if the length of the wire arranged between the two connectors is longer than the proper length, the wire is arranged in a loose manner and the handling of the wire during the connection of the two connectors is cumbersome. As a result, if the length of the wire arranged between the two connectors is not properly adjusted, a connecting operation of the two connectors cannot smoothly proceed.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable a connecting operation of connectors to smoothly proceed.